Wild, Wild Westerley
Wild, Wild Westerley is the second episode of Season 2 of Killjoys, as well as the twelfth episode of the series.Killjoys Season 2(Retrieved: May 8, 2016) The episode aired July 8, 2016 on Syfy and Space. D'avin is back on the team when the Killjoys return to the ruins of Old Town to hunt eight escaped convicts. It turns out, the Company fixer who issued the warrant poses the biggest threat to the trio.TV Guide Killjoys Season 2 Episode Guide(Retrieved: June 21, 2016) Summary The Killjoys return to the RAC so they can get access to Old Town. They are waiting to be seen so that D'avin can be reinstated to the team when Turin walks in. The last time Dutch saw him he was being stabbed through his gut by Khlyen. The team thinks that he's a Level 6 agent until they see his wound is still healing. Turin is not happy with them but reinstates D'avin and assigns them a warrant for the capture of eight prisoners in Old Town that have escaped Westhole Prison. At the Containment Fence surrounding Old Town, the Killjoys are scanned and have their records projected on the barrier in front of them. The containment system recognizes Dutch, Johnny, and D’avin as Killjoys, and also recognizes Pree’s criminal background as a warlord. The fence denies them access and knocks the four of them out using an electro-stun beam projected from the fence. When the wake up they are detained in a company bio-dome just outside of Old Town by Liam Jelco, a Company officer. Jeclo is the one who took out the warrant, but he was only expecting three agents, not Pree so he is suspicious of the team. He is barely satisfied with the team’s explanation of Pree’s presence, and briefs them on the mission and tells them that of the eight escaped prisoners he is particularly interested in their leader, Tarren Tighmon. The team enters Old Town and works their way to The Royale, but someone called Gared has taken it over since Pree's been gone. Dutch offers to fight Gared for the bar in order to get it back for Pree and to cause a distraction while D’avin checks the rooms above the bar for Pawter and Johnny scans the room for any of the escaped prisoners. Dutch continues the fight until Johnny spots one prisoner and then she finishes it quickly by breaking Gared’s leg. She and Johnny try to arrest the prisoner but he'd rather die than give up Tighmon or return to prison, so he shoots himself with his own gun, but not before telling the Killjoys that the other prisoners are still in Westhole Prison. Pree stays at the Royale while the team heads to the prison to search for the remaining seven prisoners/ They find six mummified corpses that used to be the prisoners in what is left of the prison after the bombing, as well as a prison guard. Carl, the prison guard, explains that when a company ship crashed into the prison and people started escaping, he followed protocol and hit the "red button". He figured it would just be tranquilizer gas. Instead, it instantly mummified everyone inside. Tighmon made it out, and he also escaped with weapons and a tank of the gas. The teams grabs a corpse and heads out to find Pawter to have her look at it. They find Pawter tending to the wounded in a makeshift medical facility. They show her the mummified corpse and she concludes that the toxin sucks all the moisture out of the body instantly. You'd have to swallow a lake to counteract the effects. She then takes them to Hills Oonan for more information. Pawter's been keeping Hills hidden since anybody associated with the Company is hated in Old Town. He tells them the Company calls the gas the "Aridity Solution." He also mentions that Jelco has a Company reputation for being a torture expert. The team finds Alvis and he takes them to Tighmon, who he has known for a long time. There's a tense standoff, and Tighmon demands that Dutch convince the Company to let the other miners and their families go in exchange for the gas and Tighmon's surrender. Dutch promises to try, but before she can leave a Company drone guns Tighmon down. Meanwhile, Hills tells Pawter that he can help her contact her mother on Qresh if she's willing to ask for the Nine's help. He sets out to take Pawter to the Spring Hill bio-dome. Dutch contacts Jelco, very mad that the Company killed Tighmon before she could bring him in. She wants off Westerley and Jelco wants the tank of gas. She tells him to take his complaint to the RAC. Instead, Jelco broadcasts a message to Old Town, placing a bounty on both the tank and on Dutch's capture. Dutch discovers that Jelco's been tracking them all with chips, and they collect the trackers and get rid of them. Pree stays in Old Town when the Killjoys and Alvis head through the tunnels below the city to an exit point at Spring Hill. Johnny breaks off to get Pawter and meet them under the bio-dome. Hills and Pawter get to Spring Hill before the Killjoys. Jelco accuses Hills of being a traitor for warning Old Town before the bombing. Hills stands up for himself, but Jelco responds by shooting him in the head. Alvis attempts to gas Spring Hill and locks Dutch and D’av out of a compartment while he puts the gas tank into the ventilation system. When Johnny returns with news that Pawter is in Spring Hills, Alvis tries to pull the tank out, but the gas is already leaking. With Alvis dying, D’av rushes in to save him by immersing him in a large tank of water. The toxin dissipates, and just when it looks like Alvis may have drowned, he coughs up water and survives. A tense stand-off between the Killjoys and Jelco reveals why he's presiding over Old Town: to crush the rebels to the point where they will come crawling back to the Company and teach the rest of the Quad the price of rebellion. As for Pawter, she's a guest of the Company now. Whether she's staying under duress or not, Johnny gives her a kiss goodbye and he secretly leaves her with a comm link so she can contact them when needed. Back at the Royale, Gared makes one last attempt to regain ownership of the bar. Pree offers him free drinks, free sexers, and money but he refuses, so Pree stabs him in the hand with his own knife. Finally back on Lucy, Dutch convinces Alvis to join them on their search for truth about Arkyn. Just as he agrees, Lucy's navigation system gets taken over, and the ship touches down on Westerley. The Killjoys think its Khlyen, but it turns out to be Turin, who tells them the RAC is not safe and has been taken over by Level 6 agents. Turin proposes they team up to figure out what is going on and the team accepts. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Sarah Power as Pawter Simms * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Thom Allison as Pree * Frank Moore as Hills Oonan * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Pascal Langdale as Liam Jelco Additional Cast * Gavin Fox as Gared * Jameson Kraemer as Carl * Tyler McMaster as Buck Welnar * Kedar Brown as Tarren Tighmon * Tony Marra as Screaming Man * Wolf Saga as Royale Musician Crew Directors * Martin Wood Writers * Sean Reycraft (writer) * Julian Doucet (story editor) * Priscilla White (story editor) * Derek Robertson (story coordinator) * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy * Adam Barken (co-Executive Producer) * Jeremy Boxen (co-Executive Producer) * Jon Cooksey (co-Executive Producer) * Sean Reycraft (co-Executive Producer) Producers * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * D.J. Carson (Producer) * Jennifer Kennedy (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks Trivia * The episode title is probably a reference to the 1965 TV series The Wild Wild West or the 1999 movie remake. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes